superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hippolyta
You may be looking for Queen Hippolyta (Earth-2A). ]] ]] Hippolyta was the wise and fair Queen of a race of women called the Amazons. She was the mother of Diana, the heroine known as Wonder Woman. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel earth of Earth-One, years ago, before they enjoyed life on Paradise Island, the Olympian goddesses Athena and Aphrodite observed that the Amazons Queen was depressed. Athena, goddess of wisdom decides to give her, not a man to love, but a child. She guides Hippolyta in carving the figure of a baby girl from clay and then gives the child-statue ‘life’. Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love gives the baby the name ''Diana'', after the moon-goddess, since the moon is shining down upon them. Hippolyta calls the baby her “wonder child!”As revealed in a retold Golden Age story: Wonder Woman, #159 (January 1966). This part of Hippolyta’s back story is generally considered to be part of her Golden Age origin. Since it is recounted in the SuperFriends TV Show in Season 3, Episode 8: Secret Origins of the Superfriends (October 28, 1978) its inclusion in Earth-1A is verified. At this time, Hippolyta was instructed by Athena to create a second statue of a child -- one from black clay. This statue was also given life by Aphrodite, but before the gods came down to bless the children and endow them with powers,The bequeathing of powers, was revealed in the Silver Age story: Wonder Woman, #105 (April 1959). [[Ares| ‘Mars’, the god of war]] stole this baby, right from the cradle. He named her Nubia and raised the girl to be his instrument of vengeance against the Amazons.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #206 (June-July 1973). Sever years later, when Diana was a teenager, Queen Hippolyta was instructed to flee their homeland after all their men were killed in wars. During their voyage, they encounter “man perils” and it falls to Diana (who had been ‘gifted by the gods’) to rescue them and bring them safely to a new home they call will Paradise Island! On their way to the island, they passed through the 'mists of eternal youth' which will allow them to remain as they are, provided that they NEVER leave the island.The above background information is revealed in Wonder Woman, #105 (April, 1959) and to a lesser degree, Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). In the late 1950’s, during the early part of the Vietnam War,The Vietnam War was a conflict that occurred in Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia from November, 1 1955 to the fall of Saigon on April,30 1975. Athena, patron goddess of the Amazons appeared to Queen Hippolyta. She informs her that war has ravished the earth one again and the Queen must send one warrior to the Man's World to battle crime and injustice and help people in distress. The Queen arranged a series of challenges for all Amazons to overcome. Princess Diana was among them and she managed to succeed in every challenge, becoming the Amazon’s warrior to leave Paradise Island and stay in the Man's World, becoming the infamous, Wonder Woman. She would soon meet Colonel Steve Trevor of military intelligence. Wonder Woman explains to him that she is sent to America to aid the cause of justice. He finds such a feat impossible.As revealed in the Bronze Age story (and congruent continuity with SuperFriends: Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). This part of Diana’s origin is recounted in the SuperFriends TV Show in Season 3, Episode 8: Secret Origins of the Superfriends (October 28, 1978). Hippolyta eventually adopts Donna Troy, an orphan of man’s world who became the teenage heroine, Wonder Girl and member of the Teen Titans.Four years after the debut of ‘Wonder Girl’, writer Marv Wolfman and artist Gil Kane created this origin for Wonder Girl in Teen Titans, #22 (August 1969). See also: DC Comics Year By Year A Visual Chronicle. p. 134. When Steve Trevor, Diana’s lover was murdered at the hands of Doctor Cylvia Cyber,As revealed in Wonder Woman, #180 (Jan. / Feb. 1969). Hippolyta sought to alleviate her daughter's trauma by removing Diana's memories of Trevor.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #270 (August, 1980). About five years after Trevor died, the goddess Aphrodite resurrected him.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #223 (April/May 1976). Strength level As an Amazon, Hippolyta possessed a strength level greater than that of the average human female. Episode Appearances Season 3 (1978): *Secret Origins of the Superfriends (October 28, 1978) 1980 Shorts: *Return of Atlantis (October 25, 1980) The 1988, Superman (TV series): *Superman and Wonder Woman vs. the Sorceress of Time (Nov. 5, 1988) Super Friends (comic book) issue: *''SuperFriends, #2'' (December, 1976) *''SuperFriends, #3'' (February, 1977) *''SuperFriends, #17'' (February, 1979) Notes * Hippolyta is based on Hippolyte, queen of the Amazons in Greek mythology.Go to Wikipedia for more on Hippolyte * Hippolyta first appeared in All Star Comics, vol. 1 #8''Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Comics_Vol_1_8 ''All Star Comics, vol. 1 #8] (December 1941) in the same backup feature that introduced her daughter, Wonder Woman. * She was created by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter. * During the Golden Age era Hippolyte remained on Paradise Island, rarely interacting with the modern world to which her daughter had journeyed. Her role was that of the Amazon Queen and mentor to Wonder Woman. She was devoted to the Olympian goddesses, particularly the Amazons' patron Aphrodite, and was adamant that man never be allowed to set foot on Paradise Island. * In the 1960s when DC Comics introduced the concept of the Multiverse, this Hippolyte was established as existing on the world known as Earth-Two. This incarnation of Hippolyte was phased out around issue #97 of the original Wonder Woman comic when the focus shifted from Earth-Two to the more modern versions of the characters on Earth-One. *The Silver Age Hippolyte continued thereafter and had blonde hair. Her history was largely identical to the Golden Age version, though a few significant Silver Age stories diverge from the original. For example, it was established that Hippolyta had crafted a second daughter from clay, a dark-skinned Amazon named Nubia who was to be Wonder Woman's twin sister before she was spirited away by the god Mars. She was also the adoptive mother of Donna Troy, who had been rescued from a fire and brought to Paradise Island. As before, Hippolyta's role in the Silver Age era was primarily that of Paradise Island's queen and mentor to Wonder Woman, although never happy that she joined the Justice League. According to the DC Comics 1976 calendar, Hippolyta was born on January 8. External Links * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Hippolyta Queen Hippolyta disambiguation page] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database]. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippolyta_(DC_Comics) Queen Hippolyta] at Wikipedia Appearances in Other Media Hippolyta.jpg‎|Hippolyta [https://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_(animated_series) Justice League] (2001-04) [https://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Unlimited_(animated_series) Justice League Unlimited] (04-06) Reference Category:Characters Category:Wonder Woman supporting characters Category:DC characters